ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7: Iguanodon vs. Neovenator
Plot Kinia's team are called into action against Director Dangerous at a football stadium and uncover a plot with Eden Hazard himself. But Willow Rosenberg and her team are creating a battle between an Iguanodon and a Neovenator. Who will win this epic matchup? Summary Iguanodon * Meaning: Iguana tooth * Attribute: Grass * Time Period: 125 million years ago (Early Cretaceous) * Length: 11 meters (33 feet) * Weight: 4 tons (8,800 lbs) * Speed: 27 miles per hour (45 km/h) * Diet: Herbivore * Fact: The first plant-eating dinosaur discovered * Location: Europe Neovenator * Meaning: New Hunter * Attribute: Wind * Time Period: 125 million years ago (Cretaceous) * Length: 10 meters (33 feet) * Weight: 2 tons (4,400 pounds) * Speed: 22 miles per hour (35 km/h) * Diet: Carnivore * Location: Europe Statistics Reenactment Fight Transcript Chapter 1: The Early Cretaceous Period Chapter 2: The Hazard Plot Chapter 3: "Feel The Fury!" Chapter 4: Metal Madness Chapter 5: Chapter 6: "What's To Become Of Her?" * Ben Fordham: Xander, if the word rhymer, Wonder Red, is a talented acrobat like the circus performers, what if anyone can? * Xander Harris: Well, new obstacles are always tough, but this new character from the other world, she is deadly. (to the viewer) Let me tell you, you need the right combination of strength, agility and timing. Chapter 7: Twister! Chapter 8: The Fight For Survival Chapter 9: Crashing Down * Joe Fowler: (voiceover) Not slowing down. (James grabs the top of the cargo net, but couldn't lock on and he does a cartwheel into the drink.) * Joe Fowler: (voiceover) Oh! Oh, my goodness! He got a good leap up, but it looked like he was too vertical, couldn't reach the cargo net. And, Jonny, looks like he's really struggling to get out of that water tank. He's... he's definitely hurting right now. And there's his mate, Jessie. She's coming over. She was standing next to the Jump Hang when he hit the water. And now, he's collapsed on the ground. Paramedics are stepping in. He's grabbing that right ear. We're gonna have a look. James in a lot of pain right now. * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) Well, Joe, the way he was holding his ear could've ruptured his eardrum in that fall. (The 2004 logo slides from the right to the left and it shows a slow-motion replay.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) He just lost his grip with his right hand and, then, just cartwheeled into the water and that was a hard fall. Flat on the side of his face, directly on his ear. You know, he hit the water flat like he did it almost like hitting a hard surface. (A flash takes us back to the scene of the accident.) * Joe Fowler: (voiceover) Well, the paramedics are going to make sure he's OK before he goes anywhere. So, we'll end this episode. When we come back, we'll update you on his conditions. (The episode ends as the ANW logo forms in the night air before fading to black.) Category:Episodes Category:Raven: Dinosaurs Strike Category:2004 Category:Shocking Moments